Amy Dupri
The rather outspoken cousin of Richard Dupri, critic of Nigel Crump and best friend of Katy Staxford. Early Life Born in Hurst, Amy had grown up in a Christian large extending family, she while a Christian herself was known to be rather more outspoken, controversial and go against the grain at times Conservative nature which cause her to be someone who causes great a stir with her rhetoric and character. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live in the town as does her cousin and his wife Miss the Struggle Is Real. Volume 28 Her cousin Richard Dupri his wife Miss The Struggle is Real, Greg Austin and Amy Austin begin watching the TV where Nigel Crump is on and he chastises Kevin Davis and anyone else who will not follow him and Charlene Carmichael in their quest to restore power after Tessa Crab won the snap election. It turns out that Amy wrote a scathing blog article about Nigel being a hypocrite and not what the church needed to be a spokesperson for conservative values. For her harsh writing, Nigel himself ends up coming to the house and ends up threatening Amy much to everyone's alarm. Volume 35 Mrs Bath is publicly showing her support for Ruth Ogden the wronged woman as the divorce between her and Dr John Ogden is heating up, wanting to use this platform to try and become mayor and take over from James Dontos. Henrietta Rogers invades the rally with Amy Dupri and Katy Staxford calling out Mrs Bath being a hypocrite.Charlene Carmichael who is at the rally supporting Ruth with Nigel Crump points out Henrietta, known for being an adultery had no right to call anyone a hypocrite to which Amy replies calling Charlene out on her ongoing adultery as her animosity between the pair continues on. Henrietta soon informs the crowd that it turned out the boyfriend of her daughter Darren Sussex had a relationship with Henrietta as Alvia Bath had a cancer scare which she has evidence of with a DVD showing them in the hot tub at the same time Alvia had the cancer scare. As a result of this Mrs Bath's political ambitions are ruined as is Darren Sussex and his relationship with Alvia, despite managing to rescue her from being buried alive. It is revealed however Amy and Katy were not personally against Ruth but actually for her and didn't want any hypocrisy attached to her that might ruin her chances in court and they want to meet with Ruth to coordinate their attack. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 6 Political Pawns Amy and Katy are among those in the crowd celebrating the Senator Hyeman who was meeting Sam Bishop and Nanny Prescot as he is on the campaign trail to be elected as president of the US. He was fired at during the event which caused his popularity to soar before it is revealed he arranged the hit to raise his own profile.